


A Demonstration of Appreciation

by Jenny_Starseed



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fem!Martin, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Starseed/pseuds/Jenny_Starseed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words always failed Douglas Richardson when he was compelled to convince Martin that her breasts were beautiful.  Rather than going through another fruitless argument with her, Douglas decided his mouth was better employed elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demonstration of Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt on the CP meme](http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/4207.html?thread=6613871#cmt6613871)
> 
>  
> 
> None of the Characters are mine.

Martine laid naked in Douglas’s bad. The sheets pooled at her waist. The weak morning sun filtered through the thin curtains of his bedroom, bathing them in a warm yellow-orange glow. Her red curls tickled his cheek. He held her close and kissed her gently. Her breasts were creamy white with a light sprinkling of freckles. Warm and soft in his palm, he held the right one gently before running his tongue over its pert pink nipple. He heard a gasp as he felt a soft hand ran its fingers through his hair. Douglas looked up to find Martine’s cheeks were pink. She bit her lip. 

“You don’t need to flatter me. No one ever thinks much of them.” she said. 

Douglas has heard this before. He has heard all sorts of disparaging remarks Martine makes about her body. Her body had no curves. She was too pale. Too ginger. Too Short. Too small. Too often, she denied the existence of her breasts. To her, they were barely raised lumps of flesh with nipples tacked on her chest. Words always failed Douglas Richardson when he was compelled to convince her otherwise. Rather than going through another fruitless argument with her, Douglas decided his mouth was better employed elsewhere for once. 

He asked her to sit up and straddle him. She did so.

“You want to have sex so soon?” she asked.

Douglas chuckled. “No, I’m not twenty one anymore. Let’s just call this a demonstration.”

“A demonstration of what?”

“Of my appreciation.”

His palmed the underside of her left breast and brought it to his mouth. He tasted the salty sweat of her skin. His thumb circled her right nipple until it was firm and erect before palming her breast again, pushing them up and stroking them with his fingers. He gave one of her nipples a light pinch. Her breath hitched in surprise, like a small hiccup. She tilted her head back and arched her back, bringing forth her breasts for Douglas to dip his head and take one into his mouth and gently sucked it. He did the same to the other before kissing the space where her breasts parted. He internally smiled at the obscene image the two of them made: One hand on her arse, the other on the small of back, bringing her forward to bury his face in her chest. His lips and tongue tasted, licked and kissed before he laid his cheek on her left breast to gently blow air across her right breast. He felt her shiver and gasp against his cheek, her hand at the base of his head with her fingers running through his grey hair. He took her breast in his mouth again, sucking her nipple before running his tongue from her breast up to her neck while she laughed. He silenced her laughter with a dirty, open mouth kiss. 

Douglas broke the kiss and murmured, “Your breasts are fine. They’re beautiful because they’re a part of you.” 

Martine rested her arms on his shoulders and looked down on her breasts. “Do you really think so?” 

Douglas looked into her doubtful grey eyes. “Believe when I say I love every part of you, especially the small parts.”

Martin smiled. “I wouldn’t mind a further demonstration.”

Douglas flipped her onto her back and continued his demonstration until all thoughts of her bodily flaws left her mind.


End file.
